1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to, a mobile communication terminal having an emergency call unit and, more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal to which a pressure of a predetermined reference value or more can be applied and which has an emergency call unit capable of detecting the pressure, so that an emergency call can be quickly and accurately made in an emergency.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent remarkable increases in the distribution of wired and wireless Internets and usage thereof, various data communication technologies such as time division multiple access (TDMA), global system for mobile communication (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), wideband code division multiple access (W-CDMA), long term evolution (LTE), wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi), and wireless broadband Internet (WiBro) have been developed and commercialized.
With the development of the data communication technologies, functions of communication terminals including mobile phones have drastically expanded to function as a sort of microcomputer in addition to supporting voice calling between users. In particular, mobile communication terminals have been established as necessities of modern people, are carried around by individual users on a daily basis, and have come to be implemented to perform various additional functions such as an electronic wallet and a note pad, in addition to a telephone call function.
Particularly, among communication services provided by wired/wireless telecommunication service providers or government agencies, services by which a request for emergency rescue can be made (for example, SOS public relief service) have recently been released, and thus services in which a user carrying a mobile communication terminal has sent the request for emergency rescue to guardians or relief agencies using the mobile communication terminal when an emergency has arisen have been provided.
However, such services and technologies relating to the services are known to the public. As such, there is a problem in that a user's mobile phone is robbed or damaged by a criminal, and thus the request for emergency rescue becomes impossible when it is actually necessary. Furthermore, methods of operating a mobile phone to request emergency assistance are somewhat complicated, and thus there is a problem with feasibility of such operation methods in real situations.
In order to improve the above-mentioned problems, various research and development has been conducted, and a plurality of documents have been published including Korean Patent No. 10-0827709 (urgent call misappropriation prevention system and method using wireless communications; hereinafter referred to as a “preceding patent”).
Reviewing the preceding patent, the urgent call misappropriation prevention system using the mobile communication network includes: a rescue requestor terminal 100 formed with an emergency rescue key 110 for an emergency of a user; a telecommunication service provider server 200 configured to receive information about the emergency from the rescue requestor terminal, to perform a telephone call connection between the rescue requestor terminal and a rescuer terminal, to switch the telephone call connection to a telephone call connection between the rescue requestor terminal and a security server when the emergency information is transferred from the rescuer terminal to the security server, and to transmit information about a telephone number and a short message of a rescue requestor to the rescuer terminal; the rescuer terminal 400 configured to receive the telephone number and short message information of the rescue requestor of the rescue requestor terminal from the wired/wireless telecommunication service provider server and to inform a rescuer of the emergency; and the security server 500 configured to perform a telephone call connection between the rescue requestor terminal and a secondary emergency contact destination (a police station or a fire station) in a one-way reception state through the wired/wireless telecommunication service provider server and to enable the telephone call connection between the rescue requestor terminal and the secondary emergency contact destination.
However, when a mobile communication subscriber cannot directly make a voice call, the subscriber cannot make a request for the emergency rescue based on the preceding patent. It is disclosed in the preceding patent that the emergency rescue key is separately formed. The emergency rescue key has a problem in that a user frequently accidentally activates the emergency rescue function. In addition, when the emergency rescue key is configured in the form of a plurality of buttons, there is a problem in that it is difficult for the user to normally operate the emergency rescue key in the real situations.